Star Trek: Pioneer 212 Transfer
by CaptKelsoe
Summary: The Pioneer is assigned to transport a prisoner, Tyson Calok, who has strange and powerful mental abilities. He is the most dangerous man in the galaxy.


******A/N:** Originally written in 2002.

* * *

**2.12 - TRANSFER**

The alien shuttle pod, or rather a Dinokian shuttle pod drifted through space occasionally bursting its maneuvering thrusters. Inside the Dinokian shuttle pod two pilots sat at the helm, dressed in some sort of military uniform. The Dinokians looked exactly like human beings, except for hair they have feathers of many different colors. The colors mainly depend on the Dinokian's age. And they have yellow eyes. Behind them, sitting against the walls of the shuttle pod were two Federation security officers and one Dinok police official. The Dinoks were releasing a human prisoner back to the Federation, and the _Pioneer_ was going to be taking care of the transfer to a Federation prison colony. Commander Robert Tuff was one of the Federation personnel there, and he had met with the Dinokian official in charge of the prison complex where the prisoner was held. Ensign Soto was the other Federation security officer their. Tuff felt assured that the _Pioneer_ could safely transport the prisoner without any problems. The prisoner was named Tyson Calok and his crime was mass murder.

Kelsoe sat in his ready room, awaiting for the arrival of the mass murderer, Tyson Calok, to arrive. Burt was on the bridge, supervising Braxis' scan of a natural satellite of Dinok. Apparently the moon was not like any other moon that showed up in the Federation database. Kelsoe was a little concerned with transporting a known criminal. Not just that Calok was known for his murders on Dinok, but he killed many innocent Federation civilians in his terrorist plots with the Cardassians during the conflict with the Maquis.

As Kelsoe waited his eyes drifted down to his wife's picture. Kelsoe sighed. Sometime he would have to get over her. Ann was never going to come back. She had become a drone for the Borg Collective, even if it was for a short while until Jean-Luc Picard and Data killed the Borg Queen along with all the other drones that had controlled of the _Enterprise-E_. She had had a promising career in engineering, but the Borg stole that from her, and stole her from him. The door chimed and Kelsoe welcomed the distraction. He had to stop thinking about his wife's death.

"Come in," Kelsoe said.

Commander Connor Burt entered with a data pad.

"Our first analysis of the moon," Burt said placing the data pad down on Kelsoe's desk. "From what I see, I looks like a normal moon, but for some reason Braxis finds it fascinating."

"Well," Kelsoe said picking up the data pad and scrolling down it, "Braxis is a scientist."

"Yeah," Burt said.

"When is the shuttle going to arrive?" Kelsoe inquired.

Burt hesitated and then said, "Soon. I've had the security team star preparing for Calok in the brig. How many security officers do you want posted when he's in the brig, Captain?"

"Three or four," Kelsoe said. "I trust Rob's ultimate decision on the guard postings."

"Of course," Burt said.

"Is that all?" Kelsoe inquired.

"I've noticed that Lt. Craig and Ensign Carson have been..., well," Burt said.

"Yes, I know," Kelsoe said.

"Well, don't you think we should step in and tell them that it isn't the appropriate behavior for senior officers on a starship," Burt said.

"Connor," Kelsoe said. "We can't tell people what to do with their personal affairs. That's not our place. Believe me I know. How do you think Ann and I met?"

"I'm sorry, Captain," Burt said. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Its okay, Connor," Kelsoe said. "You're just doing your job."

Burt nodded and then left, heading back to the bridge. Kelsoe turned in his chair to face the window. There was a part of Kelsoe that agreed with Burt. Kelsoe knew the heartache that came along with being in love with a fellow ship mate. And her name was Ann. Kelsoe looked down at her picture and smiled.

The shuttle slowly hovered into the docking back and lowered down onto the docking clamps. The Dinok symbol of a circle with a X going through one side was visible on the haul of the shuttle pod. The circular door opened and a metallic staircase unfolded down towards the floor. Commander Tuff stepped out followed by Ensign Soto. Ensign Jeri Manon stood beside Commander Burt and Braxis. Soto was followed by a chained Calok. Calok was a middle aged man with thinning brown hair. He had strange eyes for a human; they were grayish red. Behind Calok, holding a Dinokian compression rifle was Chief Jale of the Dinokian police force. They two police official playing the pod stood at the opening of the hatch and conversed with Jale. Jale gave them an order and they went back into the shuttle pod. The circular door began to close and the staircase refolded as the _Pioneer_ crew members, along with Chief Jale, lead Calok out of the shuttle bay.

They walked into the brig, where Kelsoe stood waiting for them. Chief Jale held his compression rifle at ready as the Starfleet personnel unchained Calok and put him into brig cell one. Calok stretched his arms wide and yawned.

"Don't get used to the space, Calok!" Chief Jale snarled.

"Ensign Soto, take the control station," Tuff said.

Soto nodded and walked over to the brig control station, where he punched in a command and a blue force field was erected over the entrance to the brig cell. Tuff turned to Kelsoe.

"May I introduce Chief Jale of the Dinokian police force," Tuff said.

"Chino Jale," Chief Jale said as he shook hands with Kelsoe. "At your service, Captain."

"Why are you here?" Burt inquired. "This is after all a Federation matter now."

"_Burt_," Kelsoe said.

"Its alright, Captain," Jale said raising a hand. "Well, Commander, the police force feels that the Federation, even though your technology is much more advance, is not adequately aware of what this man can do. If you can call him a man."

"Mass murder," Kelsoe said. "Terrorist raids against civilians with the Cardassians. We are well aware of what Mr. Calok had done. As far as I am concerned he is a traitor to the Federation. Need I continue?"

"You've made your point, Captain," Jale said. "But Calok's a slippery one, sir. He killed a lot of Dinokians in cold blood. We merely want to be assured that his prison facility meets our needs."

Kelsoe nodded.

"We've prepared you some quarters," Kelsoe said.

"Thank you, Captain," Jale said. "However I much decline. I must keep a vigil on Calok."

"Mr. Calok is under our supervision now, Chief Jale," Braxis said. "I highly doubt that he'll be able to escape a cell that is in the regulated guidelines of Starfleet."

"Noted, Mr. Braxis," Jale said. "But must insist on keeping an eye on him. As I said before, he is a slippery one."

"Come, enough talk of business," Kelsoe said. "Let us show you around."

Ensign Manon and two other security personnel stayed behind, with Ensign Soto to watch Calok.

Calok strolled back and forth in is cell. His eyes hardly moving. He seemed fixated on a certain point of space. It was almost like he was seeing something that the rest could not. Ensign Manon stepped over to Soto.

"What do you think he's thinking, Rick?" Manon asked.

"I don't know, Jeri," Soto said. "But I'm sure I don't want to know."

The brig entrance hissed as it opened and Kelsoe walked in with Dr. Braga and Tuff.

"Captain," Soto said. "There is nothing to report. He's just been walking back and forth the entire time you've been gone.

"Dr. Braga would like to take a scan of Calok," Kelsoe said. "All personnel here prepare for the deactivation of the force field. Cover Dr. Braga. Ensign, now."

Soto reached over and touched the command button that terminated the force field. All the security personnel raised their phasers and aimed at Calok.

"What's this?" Calok said in a unkindly tone.

"Dr. Braga would just like to take some medical scans," Kelsoe said. "We just want to have a record of your health on file."

"Why?" Calok said, as he allowed Braga to scan him with a medical tricorder.

"To have an updated file on you," Kelsoe said. "The record we have is dated during the Maquis crusade against the Cardassians. You remember that, don't you."

"Of course, Captain," Calok smiled. "Those pushy Cards. They never listened to reason."

Kelsoe stepped forward.

"I know you worked with the Cardassians on some terrorist bombing of innocent civilians," Kelsoe said.

"Once the Maquis started their silly crusade, as you refereed to it, there became no such thing as civilians," Calok snarled.

"I'm done, Captain," Braga said and stepped out of the cell.

Soto erected the force field, again. Calok stepped forward and placed his hand on the force field. The beam lit up and hummed, yet Calok was able to with stand the pain that a normal human could not. Braga watched with wide eyes.

"Why are you doing that, Calok?" Kelsoe inquired.

Calok slowly removed his hand, and did not even cradle it.

"Questions, Captain?" Calok said stepping back. "So many questions. I sensed that when I first saw you."

"Sensed?" Kelsoe said looking at Braga and then back at Calok.

"Yes," Calok grinned. "Sensed. It's what Betazoids claim to do."

"But you are not Betazoid," Braga said.

"I know," Calok said. "But I'm something better."

"What then?" Kelsoe inquired.

"Ah, another question, Captain," Calok smiled.

His grin was that of a wild man, or beast, Kelsoe could not decided which best described Calok. Calok took a stepped backwards and opened his arms wide.

"The universe is a stage, Captain!" Calok said looking up as if he were seeing that stars. "In which we all play our part."

"And what is yours?" Kelsoe inquired.

"I am the hunter," Calok said, looking back down at Kelsoe. "I do the biding of the higher power. Death comes, Captain. When it comes is up to me."

"You feel nothing for the death you've caused?" Kelsoe inquired.

"Ha!" Calok said. "You are in not place to judge me, Captain. You did not live my life. I grew up on a struggling colony. One that struggled because your precise Federation did not prevent the shift in the Cardassian border. Those Cards rode in on their big starships and eliminated village as village. Colony after colony. I was forced to stand back and watch people I cared about - people I love suffer because the Federation did nothing."

"Funny," Kelsoe said. "You seem to hate the Cardassians, yet you worked with them on killing key Maquis. Why? Where was your sense of suffering then?"

"Gone," Calok said. "Thanks to the help of the Cards, I learned that suffering was a natural form of life. The Maquis weren't our saviors, Captain, they were our executioners. Thanks to their constant attacks on the Cardassians' military installations, the good ole Cards tightened their grip on our colony. I grew to loath the Maquis. Because of them I lost my wife. I lost my daughter. And I lost my son to a slave camp on a Cardassian mining planet. It was all because of the Federation that all this was inflicted on me. The Maquis only made it worse."

"But there we agree," Kelsoe said. "The Maquis are also considered traitors of the Federation."

"Ah, Captain," Calok said. "If only you could have seen what they did. What it was like to live on a colony ruled by Cards."

"Mr. Calok," Kelsoe said. "That doesn't change the fact that you killed innocent people."

"Captain," Calok said. "Can you hear! There are no innocent anymore!"

"I'm not just talk about just speaking of Federation civilians," Kelsoe said. "You've killed Dinokians. Why?"

Calok chuckled, "I just got carried away. Dinokians aren't very friendly to outlanders, as they call us. Especially ones as intelligent as me."

"Oh," Kelsoe said. "And where were you educated?"

"Have you heard of Joc-Duloc?" Calok inquired.

"I'm aware that there is a mythical planet with that name where people are rumored to be more brain than anything else," Kelsoe said.

"Well, its a real planet, Captain," Calok said. "I was educated there, before those Cards invaded our colony. I was quite the pupil. Top in my class, if I may add."

"That does not impress me, Calok," Kelsoe said.

"Then I better work harder," Calok said. "I've only been on this ship for less than two hours and yet I already now every nook and cranny."

"That's impossible," Kelsoe said. "You do not have access to any computer console." Kelsoe looked back at Ensign Soto to confirm this.

"He's been in there the entire time," Soto said.

Kelsoe turned back to Calok, who smiled devilishly. He laughed.

"There are great things I can do, that you couldn't possible imagine, Captain," Calok said. "Terrible things, yes, but great things."

Kelsoe turned around to show his back to Calok.

"It must be comforting to you that you have this force field to protect you," Calok said.

"Dr. Braga," Kelsoe said. "Come with me, let's look at his medical scan."

Kelsoe left the brig followed by Braga. Calok laughed and sat down in the corner of the brig cell. Soto stood up and looked at Calok.

"You find this amusing?" Soto inquired.

Calok looked up to see the speaker and saw the young face of Ensign Rick Soto.

"Yes," Calok said with a grin. "Of course. Captain Kelsoe does not understand what exactly I can do. He, as well as you, can never fully comprehend my power."

Ensign Soto shifted his weight and glanced over at Ensign Manon. She shook her head in confusion

"What?" Kelsoe said staring at Braga.

"He's not exactly human," Braga repeated himself.

Braxis' raised his eyebrow and turned to Burt. Burt shook his head.

"Sorry, doctor," Burt said, "but that doesn't make any sense. Calok is human."

"Tyson Calok was human, yes," Braga said. "But his is not Tyson Calok, well at least the old Tyson Calok."

"What do you mean, doctor?" Braxis inquired, his hands in meditating formation, located around the middle of his upper body.

"Calok's genetic structure as been changed, altered if you will," Braga said. "Here, look."

Braga punched a command on the console and it showed a streaming picture of Calok's DNA pattern.

"This is the Federation last record of Calok's genetic structure," Braga said. "This was taken when he was an infant, before his parent moved to Halo Five."

Braga punched in another command, and below the streaming DNA picture another one appeared, yet this one was a little different.

"He's still in the confines of a human being's DNA make-up, but this is like no other human genetic structure I have ever seen," Braga said. Braga touched the console's image and it slowed down. He pointed at two strands on the second pictures, which then highlighted themselves.

"These two DNA strains seem to have been genetically placed into Calok," Braga said. "These two genes have complete changed his genetic DNA make-up to an almost non-human pattern."

"Do you know what that might have done to him?" Kelsoe inquired, rubbing his chin.

Braxis squinted at the image.

"Curious," Braxis said softly.

"Yes, Commander?" Braga asked.

"If may memory serves me well, those two DNA strains appear to have replaced other ones," Braxis said, raising his eyebrow as he looked up at Braga.

Braga looked down at the pictures, and typed a command on the console. The two images superimposed themselves on each other. The computer hummed and beeped. Parts of the pictures lit up, while others did not.

"What are you doing?" Burt inquired.

"I'm scanning the DNA patterns," Braga said. "I have a strong feeling in my gut that Braxis is correct."

"It is sometimes logical to follow your gut instinct," Braxis said with a nod.

Kelsoe turned from Braxis and back to Braga.

"Well?" Kelsoe asked.

"Scans complete," Braga said, and stared at the console. "My god, you're right Braxis."

"Thank you, Dr. Braga," Braxis nodded.

"Can you explain it to me," Kelsoe inquired.

"Sure, Captain," Braga said. "The two strains that we replaced make it impossible for humans to have any telepathic abilities."

"But what about physics?" Burt inquired. "I had a fortune tell me some stuff that have come true."

"Some humans develop telepathic abilities, but nothing such as this," Braga said. "Plus it might have been a coincidence."

"Not with the stuff she told me," Burt said.

Kelsoe, Braxis and Braga all looked at Burt.

"It was personal stuff, okay," Burt said. "Don't ask about it, please."

"Very well, Commander," Kelsoe said with a smile and then turned back to Braga. "So what you are saying is that Mr. Calok as superhuman powers?"

"In a way, yes," Braga agreed. "The powers of his mind are far superior to Vulcans'."

Kelsoe looked at Braxis. Braxis gave a sigh and a nod of his head.

"Mr. Calok does appear to have great mental powers," Braxis said. "He has been able to explain every, as he said it. 'nook and cranny' of the ship down to the last bolt. And this is his first time onboard the _Pioneer_."

"What do you think of this, Braxis?" Kelsoe inquired.

Braxis stepped forward and looked down at the console screen.

"This is an unusual development," Braxis said. "Perhaps we should consult Chief Chino Jale about this."

"Yeah," Burt nodded. "Let's do that, Captain."

Chief Chino Jale sat in the mess hall eating a human meal with Ensign Zimmer.

"Interesting," Jale said after he had one bite of the food. "What did you call this, again?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Zimmer said.

"Oh," Jale said. "It has a very interesting taste."

The double doors to the mess hall opened and Captain Kelsoe, followed by Braxis, Burt and Dr. Braga came in. Burt stepped over to the replicator and replicated a chicken breast with white country dressing and peas, along with a glass of water. Burt stepped over to the table where Zimmer and Jale were seated and joined them. Only one more seat was available and Captain Kelsoe sat down in it with a cup of coffee he had replicated.

"Captain!" Zimmer said surprised. "I'm honored that you'll sit down with us."

"No offense, Mr. Zimmer," Kelsoe said. "But we're here to speak with Chief Jale."

"Ah, what about?" Jale inquired. "Is Calok causing problems?"

"Well," Kelsoe began and looked back towards Braga. "Dr. Braga can explain it better."

Braga stepped over and stood behind Kelsoe's right side, Braxis stood on Kelsoe's left.

"Mr. Calok's been genetically altered," Braga said.

"Genetically altered?" Jale said. "So?"

"Did you know this?" Kelsoe inquired.

"Yes," Jale said. "I assume that it happened when he went to Joc-Duloc."

"Surely do you not believe in such myths, Chief Jale?" Braxis inquired.

"Myth or no myth," Jale said. "From what our doctors could tell, he was given extreme mental powers. It is rumored that Joc-Duloc's prime education focus is in mental growth."

"But how could they genetically enhance his mental ability?" Braga inquired.

Jale leaned in closer to Kelsoe and lowered his voice.

"It is also rumored that the instructors of Joc-Duloc are have achieved a state of medical technology that will take us more than a millennia to reach," Jale said.

"I am not interested in hearing about myths," Kelsoe said. "I want to know, did the Cardassians do anything to him?"

"Not that I can tell, Captain," Jale said. "In my personal opinion he should be hung."

"I might agree with you under different...," Kelsoe blinked. And during that blink something unusual happened. What it was that happened would soon take hold when Kelsoe's eyes opened. Kelsoe felt a strange coolness. He opened his eyes. They grew wide and his jaw dropped opened.

He was sitting in the brig cell, with his legs crossed in meditation. Kelsoe looked up, through the blue haze of the force field at Ensign Soto talking with Ensign Manon.

"Ensign," Kelsoe said, standing up. "Keep your eyes sharp."

Soto shifted his glance toward Kelsoe and then looked back at Manon and said something.

"Ensign!" Kelsoe said. "Do not defy me."

Soto rolled his eyes in frustration and turned towards Kelsoe.

"Look!" Soto said. "Keep your mouth shut!"

Kelsoe's jaw dropped.

"How dare you!" Kelsoe said. "Do you have any idea who you are speaking with!"

Soto looked at Manon, who also found this amusing, and chuckled. Soto turned back.

"Yeah," Soto said. "A cold blooded murderer, by the name of Tyson Calok."

Kelsoe stumbled back. He turned his back towards them and placed his hands on his face. The nose he felt was unfamiliar, not his. The lips, the chin, the ears. All not his. Somehow he had been placed into Calok's body. But what about his body? What happened with it? Or was this all just a horrible dream and he'd wake up any second know. Minutes passed and he did not wake up in his bed screaming. Kelsoe turned towards the force field, reached out a hand and... he flinched in pain and quickly withdrew his hand. He clenched his hand with his other one, and cradled it in his arms. Soto and Manon looked at Kelsoe strangely. Soto turned towards Manon.

"You better call the doctor," Soto said.

Kelsoe looked up from his hand at Soto. He locked eyes with him. And Soto shuttered. Kelsoe could tell that Soto knew something was not right. Something had changed in Calok. Kelsoe hopped that Dr. Braga could fix this mess-up before it was too late.

Meanwhile Kelsoe, rather Calok, sat in the mess hall. He had just blinked and was staring blankly at Burt.

"Captain?" Burt said, looking up from his meal.

"Huh?" Calok said. "Be quiet."

"Captain?" Burt said. "What's the matter?"

Calok suddenly stood up, knocking the chair down. He looked around, as if he was trying to get his bearings. Calok looked down at Burt.

"I must contact Starfleet Command," Calok said, "And inform this about development, and ask for instructions."

And with that Calok strolled out of the mess hall in Kelsoe's body.

Yes! It had worked. Calok was so pleased with himself. After years of training, and meditation, his ultimate goal had been achieved. He has successfully used his far superior mental ability to switch bodies with Captain Kelsoe of the Federation starship _Pioneer_. This was indeed a great day. Calok grinned wide, expected it was not his face that was grinning, yet Kelsoe's. Calok stepped into the turbo-lift.

"Bridge," came Kelsoe's voice from his lips.

He had gotten every little detail. He even was able to signal out all of Kelsoe's thoughts, and keep them in his mind. He knew exactly what Kelsoe knew. All security codes, even Starfleet protocol. Somehow Calok was almost pleased to know Starfleet protocol, despite the fact that he despised the Federation and all its laws. The turbo-lift stopped and Calok walked out onto the bridge.

Tuff stood up from the captain's chair.

"Captain on the bridge," Tuff said.

"Oh, no," Calok said in Kelsoe's calm voice. "That's okay, I'm just going to my ready room. Care on."

"Yes, Captain," Tuff nodded.

Calok turned to the communications officer, Ensign Tracy Carson.

"Tracy," Calok said.

"Uh, yes, Captain?" Tracy inquired.

"Contact Admiral Hayes," Calok said, "And patch it through to my ready room."

"Sure, Captain," Tracy nodded.

Calok smiled, turned and walked into Kelsoe's ready room. Tracy looked over at Craig. Craig's eyes were wide.

"First time he's called me Tracy," Tracy said.

Braga stood in front of the buzzing force field looking down at who he thought was Calok, what was indeed Kelsoe. Kelsoe stared back at him. Eyes wide with terror. Braga turned back toward Soto and Manon.

"Explain to me what happened, again," Braga said.

"Well," Soto said, "First he started talking to us like he could order us around."

"Seemed like he forgot who he was, too," Manon said.

"And then?" Braga pushed on.

"Then he stuck out his hand towards the force field, touch it," Soto explained. "And jumped back in pain."

"In pain?" Braga repeated.

Manon nodded, "Yes, that's what he did."

Braga turned back and looked at Calok.

"I'd like to take me to sickbay for an examination," Braga said. "Inform Commander Tuff."

Soto nodded and tapped his commbadge.

"Yes?" Tuff said.

"Dr. Braga would like to take Calok to sickbay for examination," Soto said.

"Alright," Tuff said, "I'll send two more security teams to rendezvous with you at sickbay. Tuff out."

Burt had know taken Tuff's place in the center of the bridge. Burt stood behind Zimmer.

"What's our current speed, Eric?" Burt inquired.

Zimmer typed the control console.

"Warp five," Zimmer said.

"That should be fast enough to get Calok to DS-5 for transfer to Rizac V," Burt said sitting down in his chair.

Suddenly Kelsoe, really Calok, came out of his ready room.

"Delay that," Calok said.

Calok stepped down into the center of the bridge.

"We've received new orders," Calok said. "Mr. Zimmer, set course for Cardassia. Maximum warp!"

"Aye, Captain," Zimmer said.

Zimmer typed in the commands. Burt stood up and turned towards Calok.

"What the hell's going on?" Burt asked.

"The Cardassians are holding Federation delegates as hostages," Calok said. "We're going to save them."

Calok turned back around and went into Kelsoe's ready room. Burt turned to Braxis.

"But Cardassia's so far out of the way for us," Burt said. "There's got to be a closer ship."

"Surprisingly you are correct in your logic, Commander," Braxis nodded.

Burt shook his head.

"Something's wrong," Burt said and turned on his heels and marched into Kelsoe's ready room. "Captain, something's not right here!"

Calok stood up from behind Kelsoe desk.

"How dare you question my orders, Connor," Calok said. "I am Captain, you are first mate. I heard what you said to Braxis. How dare you saw that behind my back."

"You are not thinking straight," Burt said. "Look, all I know is that our orders were to take Calok to DS-5 for transfer to a Federation prison colony."

"Calok is no longer our top priority," Calok snapped. "Our orders are clear. The come from Admiral Hayes, himself. Now get the hell out, Commander!"

Burt clenched his teeth and stormed out. Burt looked at Braxis, upon entering the bridge.

"Do not let your emotions get the better of you, Commander," Braxis said.

"To hell with you, Braxis!" Burt said.

"Commander!" Tracy said, shocked.

Burt reeled around and glared at her. "What?"

"Dr. Braga wants to see you right away," Tracy informed him.

Burt sighed.

"Tell him, I'm on my way," Burt said and turned to Tuff. "Rob, you have the bridge."

Burt walked passed the security guards and into sickbay. Burt stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Calok sitting on a bio-bed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Burt inquired. "And why the hell isn't there a force field."

"He's not Calok," Braga said.

"What?" Burt said, taking a step forward.

He glanced over at Soto and Manon and then back at Braga.

"Look, Chase, some strange things have been going on here," Burt said.

"I can imagine," Braga said, taking out a hypospray and walking over to Calok.

He raised the hypospray to Calok's neck and injected it. A hissed followed. Calok leaned back and rubbed his neck, where the injection had been made.

"That should help you with your headache, sir," Braga said.

Burt stumbled backwards. _Sir!_ Had he heard Braga correctly.

"Uh, excuse me," Burt said. "Since when do you call a convicted murderer 'sir'?"

"I just told you this isn't Calok," Braga said.

"Than who is he?" Burt inquired.

Calok jumped off the bed and turned towards Burt.

"Look into my eyes and tell me, Connor," Calok said.

Burt hesitated and then looked into Calok's eyes. Burt almost threw-up at what he saw.

"Captain!" Burt said.

Calok - Kelsoe nodded.

"It's me," Kelsoe said.

"Who did this happen?" Burt said turning towards Braga.

"Well," Braga said looking at Kelsoe. "Our best guess is that Calok's mental abilities grew so strong that he could switch bodies with another person."

Burt nodded.

"It's the only thing I've heard today that makes sense," Burt said.

"What's our current status?" Kelsoe inquired.

"You have, I mean Calok has us heading for Cardassia," Burt said. "He claims that we've been ordered to do so by Admiral Hayes."

Kelsoe shook his head.

"That's no true," Kelsoe said. "Hayes would send another ship. We're not equipped to go into Cardassian space."

"Look?" Burt asked. "What are we going to do?"

"Take back the ship," Kelsoe said, clinching his fist.

Calok sat in the Captain's chair, grinning. The turbo-lift doors opened and Kelsoe stepped out. Tuff took out his phaser, but Burt followed and signaled to Tuff not to. Calok stood up and looked at Kelsoe.

"What the hell is he doing out of his cell?" Calok asked.

From behind Burt and Kelsoe, Chief Jale stepped forward.

"I think the question is what are you doing out of your cell?" Jale said.

Calok let out a scream, which seemed to be powerful enough to propel Jale across the bridge. Braga ducked out of the turbo-lift and next to Tuff. Kelsoe stepped forward.

"Mr. Zimmer, take us out of warp!" Kelsoe ordered.

"Uh?" Zimmer said confused. "Commander?"

"Do it!" Burt said.

Zimmer nodded and punched the commands on the helm station. Calok's eyes widen.

"No!" Calok said.

He turned around, raised his hand towards Zimmer. Zimmer was suddenly in midair. He landed head first on the floor. Calok marched towards the helm control. Kelsoe jumped over his seat and grabbed Calok's arm. Calok turned quickly and punched him. Kelsoe fell down onto his back. Tuff took out his phaser. Calok gave a wave of his hand and the phaser flew across the room and landed next to the unconscious Chief Jale.

Calok chuckled and turned back to the control station. Suddenly he felt someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He felt finger being pressed against his face. Calok's vision focused and he saw the Vulcan, Braxis. Braxis was attempting to mind meld with him.

_That will not do_, Calok thought.

Calok grabbed Braxis' arm and twisted it, braking it with a snap. Braxis fell to his knees. Kelsoe was back on his feet.

"What do you want, Calok!" Kelsoe demanded.

"Revenge, Captain," Calok said. "The Cards killed my family, and now they'll pay for it."

"Oh grow up, Calok!" Kelsoe said. "For some one who is suppose at a higher mental power than the rest of us, you still succumbed to the most savage need of revenge!"

"You did not live my life!" Calok snarled.

Kelsoe stepped forward. Calok did not budge.

"There are other ways of dealing with the death of a loved one," Kelsoe said. "Take me for example."

"I know," Calok said, closing his eyes. "You don't need to tell me. I know it all."

"Then you see how I've been able to deal with it," Kelsoe said.

"Oh I'm sorry, Captain, but you haven't dealt with it," Calok said.

Suddenly a phaser blast lit the bridge and Calok fell down unconscious. Kelsoe turned left and saw Jale holding the phaser. Jale looked up and grinned.

"Don't worry," Jale said. "It was on stun."

Kelsoe sat in his ready room. He brought his hands up and felt his face. His face! Dr. Braga, along with the help of Braxis (who had his arm easily repaired by Braga), had restored each other them, Calok and himself, to their natural body. Braxis' had done a double mind meld to do it and it hurt him a lot. Kelsoe had to order Braxis to stay under Braga's eye in sickbay for the night. Dr. Braga also developed a injection that would render Calok's mental power useless for about forty-eight hours.

Kelsoe leaned back in his chair and looked down at his picture of his wife, Ann. He picked it up and stared into her eyes. He had a sinking feeling right then and there. Something Calok had said hit him hard. Calok had said that Kelsoe had not dealt with his wife's death and Calok was right. Kelsoe had felt the need for revenge several times, but had always confided in Dr. Walter McRoye. But now McRoye was dead. He had no one to confide in. Kelsoe looked up at the blackness of space and closed his eyes. A single tear ran down his check and dropped to the floor.


End file.
